From the start
by Marvella.M
Summary: Rick is demanding Carol to leave but Daryl is not happy even if she did make a mistake. Meanwhile Maggie is Struggling while being kept away from an infected Glenn.
1. Chapter 1: From the Start

_(Contains Swearing)_

_From the start_

* * *

"I don't care if ya did or didn't do it. Ya not leavin'" Daryl said pushing his body closer to the cell railings.

He watched Carol small body sat on the edge of the bed in the locked up cell. God, all he wanted was for her to look at him. She couldn't have killed Karen and David; she just didn't have that in her. Daryl knew she was coving for someone.

"Why are you so worried, Daryl? Rick said it was best if I just left, and it is" Her soft voice said that sounded and little scared.

Daryl felt more anger rush through him at the thought of Carol being scared.

"Ya where with us first. I'm not lettin' it happen"

Seconds later Daryl turned his head to the exit to see Tyrese stomping towards him with Rick not far behind. Daryl knew exactly what he was coming for and he wasn't going to let it happen. Daryl flipped out his gun and aimed before Tyrese got any closer.

"I'm going to fucking kill her" Tyrese shouted and walked straight passed Daryl. Before he could touch a single railing Daryl held hard onto both his shoulders and pushed him back. Rick then got in front of Tyrese and helped Daryl push him away.

"I'm not finished with you! You killed my family!" Tyrese pointed to Carol before he got taken away. Caro listened to his angry threatening words fade as he disappeared.

Her eyes started to sting with hot water and she let out a big unsteady sigh through her mouth. She looked up for the first time that felt in ages and spotted Daryl gun on the floor just outside her cell. She looked at it for a moment; she then felt her body stand up to walk towards the railings. She scanned the area and only could see Maggie sat at the table sobbing about the infection Glenn has.

_Flashback:_

_"Glenn!" Maggie shouted while being pulled back by most of the group. The group especially Daryl where surprised by her force pulling away from them. _

_"It's okay. I'll be fine" Glenn said nearly crying while walking away with Hershel. _

_He didn't want to look back and see Maggie the way she was. He just wanted to hold her and protect her. But now that he has got the infection and could be a walker any minute, he had to stay away from Maggie. He didn't want to kill her or even pass on the infection. Maggie fell to the cold concrete floor and hid her face. _

_"He is going to fight this" Rick said and knelt down. Rick could hear her small mumbles "He goanna die" over and over. After a couple of minutes she ran away to her and Glenn's tower. _

Carol knelt down and picked up the gun just in time she shoved it down her pants while the banned kept it up. She covered it with her top just before she felt Daryl existence. Daryl watched as Carol turned to him and looked at his eyes for the first time. She walked towards the railings but keep a slight distance. Daryl felt a wave of coldness as she moved.

"You said that you would shoot who ever killed Karen and David in the head" Carol said remembering the cold words he said that day. Daryl felt a shot of pain in his heart at hurting Carol so harshly himself.

"I didn't know then" Daryl shook his head.

"That makes no difference"

"Yes. It does make a fucking difference. I didn't know ya had that in ya, woman" Daryl said smacking the railings that made Carol flinch. Daryl then felt lighter then before. He felt like he was missing something.

Gun.

It rushed through his mind like his arrow firing from his crossbow. He knew he dropped it and now she has it.

"I did it for the group" She said putting her hands on the railings. Daryl sighed and looked behind to find Maggie not there. He wondered for a moment at where she could of possible gone to. Maggie has changed so much without Glenn, the group knew that.

"I did it for Glenn" Carol continued making Daryl forget about Maggie. Daryl moved his upper body again to face her. He was struggling with words. He knew she was right, Glenn might not even be here today if she hadn't of killed Karen and David as it would have passed to even more people of the prison. Daryl then moved his head to the exit, making sure it wasn't Tyrese but in fact it was Rick.

"Is that Rick?" Carol whispered and walked back a bit.

"She packing and going tonight" Rick said walking towards the door. Carol walked back to the end of her cell and slid down to the floor. Daryl watched her and then turned to Rick.

"She fuckin' ain'!" Daryl threatened. He knew he would be the only one who would stick up for Carol. She has lost so much that he just felt like he had to be the one to protect her, and secretly he liked it. Before Rick could reply they heard a scream.

"We can't find Hershel. Carol your going to have to help" Carl said quickly pulling Maggie through the door. Everyone spotted her hand full of blood. Rick took the medical bag from Carl and a chair and put them on the floor next to Carol cell. Carl helped Maggie sit on the chair as Carol was already up getting bandages out. Daryl watched as the girl can't keep still from the shock.

"Where you bit?" Rick asked quickly.

"No, no, no. I found her in the tower like this with a knife" Carl said for her. Rick put his hands on his head, knowing Maggie did this to herself. For the past couple of weeks Maggie has been acting strange thinking Glenn will die. Carol wrapped the bandage around the wound through the railings and finished up quickly.

"There. You need to stop doing this to yourself" Carol said still holding Maggie's hand. Daryl noticed Maggie wincing. He knelt down to her level and looked at her top, covered in blood. Daryl lifted her top a little to find a big wound in her stomach. They all knew then she stabbed herself too.

* * *

Rick unlocked Carol cell and helped Maggie onto the cell bed.

"Daryl can you get her some pain killers please" Carol asked quickly dealing with Maggie stomach. Daryl didn't have to be asked twice and quickly and gave them to Maggie not long after a bottle of water. After a couple of minutes of treating the wound Carol was again finally done.

"Anywhere else?" Carol asked and Maggie shook her head.

"Okay. Carol you need to start packing" Rick whispered as she got up. Maggie got up slowly and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Where she going?" Maggie asked. Everyone face turned to her.

"Somewhere away from here" Rick said looking at Carol.

"Well if that is the case. I going too" Daryl said and Rick face turned shocked.

"You are staying here. We need you" Rick said leaning into Daryl. Rick knew he couldn't win over this one. Carol felt a slight happiness.

"I'll go too" Maggie said standing up.

"You are in no condition" Rick remarked her.

"I don't care. Carol has been with us from the start" Maggie said nearly in tears.

"She killed Karen and David" Rick shouted. Maggie felt anger rise. How dare he just kick out someone who has put in heart and soul for this group.

"She cared for us!" Maggie shouted. Rick looked back to Daryl who looked about ready to leave with Carol. Rick knew if he left, they would suffer.

"She can stay for a couple of days. But she stays in here" Rick threatened Carol. Daryl moved Carol away from him a bit but Rick disappeared. Maggie then followed and walked out.

"Oi" Daryl said making Maggie turn to face him and He held out his hand. She rolled her eyes and gave him the knife and walked away.

"I will go with ya" Daryl said a couple of minutes later

"Daryl you don't have to"

"No, I am" Daryl looked into her worrying but beautiful eyes.

I'm going to go and inform Glenn" Daryl said taking steps away from Carol. He stopped and hesitated to turn around.

"Make sure ya hide my gun" He said as his body was half facing Carol and then walked off to tell Glenn.


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone has changed

_Thank you for the amazing views! I don't think this chapter is as good as the first one, but I guess this chapter really backs up the rest of the story later. (Contains Swearing) _

_Chapter 2:__ Everyone has changed_

* * *

"It's Maggie" Daryl said. He watched Glenn push himself of his seat fast with a worried face. Daryl looked around the infected room; he couldn't take how ill Glenn really was. He looked like he was about to die, he seemed worse then the last time he saw him.

"Is she hurt?" Glenn worriedly asked. Glenn felt his heart racing for the first time in a long time, his sweat from the illness started to produce more. Daryl looked back to him. He hated seeing him like this and for moment he really thought Maggie was right about him dying.

"She um , been hurtin' herself" Daryl said trying to put it into the most resurging words he could find. Daryl then thought of Glenn really dying, what Maggie would do, never mind hurting herself. Glenn breathing started to get heavy.

"You need to tell her to stop" Glenn said harshly pointing his finger to the floor. Glenn knew all he wanted was for him to see her, to touch her, to be there for her and stop her pain. But he knew that was a bad idea. Glenn didn't want Maggie seeing him like this.

"We have. Christ, Glenn, we even took her knife away" Daryl said moving Maggie knife to sit behind his pants out of view from Glenn because he didn't want him to see Maggie's blood. Glenn sighed and sat back down on the seat knowing full well he couldn't do a damn thing to help her.

"You will look out for her for me, won't you Daryl?" Daryl knew what Glenn was trying to say. Glenn was basically telling Daryl that when he dies someone will be there for Maggie. It was as if Glenn knew he was going to die.

"Don't think like that" Daryl said watching infected people walk passed him.

"Ya need to concentrate on gettin' better for Maggie" Daryl continued.

"I took the medicine you got. Doctor said I might be better in a few days. Possible hours" Glenn said a little brighter then he was seconds ago.

"Well, there ya go then. Ya will be alright" Daryl said a bit unsure Glenn was just saying it for Maggie's well being.

"You can't tell Maggie though. I don't want to get her hopes up, just in case" Glenn said while Daryl gave a small single nod. He looked at Glenn that could be for the last possible time before turning away to the cell block exit.

"Tell her I love her" Glenn shouted watching Daryl walk away. Glenn wanted Maggie to know he loved her no matter what, even if it wasn't coming from him. Glenn then started to plan in his head a special surprise for Maggie for when he gets back to her.

"I will" Daryl shouted back over his shoulder.

* * *

Daryl got back to his own cell block. He scanned the room for Carol, who seemed to not be there. He walked and looked into her cell that seemed to be empty. He checked the other cells with no hope.

"Have ya seen Carol?" Daryl asked Beth sitting on the steps feeding Judith Baby food. She shook her head. Daryl then started to walk back out the exit. His anger started to rise. _What has Rick done?_ Was the first thought in his head. Daryl knew if Rick did anything to her without discussing it he would literally go mental. He moved his eyes around the yard and see Rick gardening. He started to walk angrily towards him.

"Alright. What the fuck have ya done with her?" Daryl said before stopping in front of Rick. Rick didn't have to be told what _her, _Daryl was referring to.

"I don't know. I told her to stay in the cell block. Is she not there?!" Rick said pointing his knife to the cell block. Daryl anger was rising too much to be playing games.

"If ya have made her left! I will fuckin' throw every single Woodbury person over the prison gate" Daryl threatened thinking of the first thing that came into his mind and for some reason it was the prison gate surrounded by walkers on the other side.

"I wouldn't have made her left without telling you" Rick nearly spat. Daryl kind of believed this hypercritical guy. Then the name Tyrese flashed through his head. Before Daryl knew it he was walking fast back to the cell block. What if Tyrese had her, what if he killed her already? Daryl got his crossbow out ready at this thought.

"Daryl?" Maggie screamed leaning over the railing of her and Glenn's tower. Daryl turned before going inside, hoping this was good.

"I know where Carol is?" She shouted.

* * *

Carol was sat at a small table in the laundry room. She preferred this quiet and peaceful room more then any other room of the prison. And the fact the nobody knew she was here was a relief. She scrubbed one of Maggie's tops in a cold small bucket of water to get the blood out of it as all her other tops where bloody too. While she was struggling to get this top clean she thought of where she will go safe when she is forced to leave the prison. She needs to be somewhere safe but god not even the prison was safe. She flinched when the door swung open and stood to her feet hoping it's not Tyrese.

"What ya think ya doin'?" Daryl said walking forward. A sigh escaped her with relief.

"Don't scare me like that" Carol then sighed again. Daryl watched as her body relaxed.

"Did fuckin' Tyrese touch ya? Because if he did I will –"His words got stopped by Carol.

"No. I haven't seen him" She sat back down and started to continue with washing Maggie's top. Carol was happy that Daryl was so protective of her but she didn't understand why.

"Well don't do that again, woman" Daryl said and moved to sit on the counter opposite and resting his crossbow on his lap.

"How was Glenn?" Carol asked concerned. She hasn't seen the poor boy in days. And nobody has been informing Maggie or the others how he is doing. Daryl shook his head to tell her Glenn wasn't doing to good but also to throw away the thought. Carol then knew why they where not keeping them up to date about Glenn.

"Rick isn't going to give in you know" Carol said with a little sadness in her voice.

"I know. But I am still going with ya"

"Daryl. This place needs you" Carol said. Daryl knew that the group would suffer without him. He knew that Glenn and Judith would need him the most right now. But he just cared too much about Carol; there was something about her that he never could figure out. He jumped off the counter and walked closer to Carol.

"Carol, I'm going with ya, if ya like it or not. I'm not leavin' ya out there alone" Daryl knew this would be a hard battle to win.

"I will be just fine" Carol said raising her eyebrows.

"I don't care. I'm still going with ya" Daryl said like he could play this game all day.

"Where is there to go?"

"Don't worry I'll find us somethin'" Daryl said. Carol felt like he was too positive about this, she didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Daryl watched as Carol rinsed out Maggie's top and dried it with a towel. She stood up and suddenly felt tears to her eyes. She tried to hide it but Daryl was too quick to see them.

"I would have never of bothered" Carol whispered and looked away. Daryl couldn't work out if she was regretting killing Karen and David or saying that she should never have admitted it.

"Look at me" Daryl said wanting her look at him with her beautiful eyes. She glanced at him and then looked away. Daryl couldn't believe he was doing this but he moved closer. And wrapped his arms around her small body. Carol was amazed and hugged him back trying to treasure the moment even if his body was tensed up.

* * *

They walked to there cell block and Carol stopped just by the exit.

"I'm going to check on Maggie" Carol said and walked off outside the cell block. Daryl watched her go outside until he watched Tyrese sneaking behind her.

"Do even think about it" Daryl pushed Tyrese front body onto the wall standing behind him.

"I warnin' ya now! If ya go anywhere near Carol or if I even see you lookin' at her, I will hurt ya that ya won't even feel ya bones" Daryl threatened in his ear.

"I want her dead" Tyrese felt Daryl hit him hard in the back, he moaned in pain that he nearly fell to the floor but Daryl kept him up.

"Ya just don't learn" Daryl let go yanking him off the wall. He had a right mind to kill him right there right now, but something stopped him. He looked behind and found Beth stood watching with Judith.

"Go!" Daryl said turning round to Tyrese and he was gone. Daryl walked passed Beth and stood in the middle of the cell block.

"Everyone changed" Beth whispered looking at Judith but was talking to Daryl. Daryl turned around to face her. Everyone has changed. Maggie has changed without Glenn. Rick seems to be a different person and Carl has just no been communicating as much as he did before.

"Everyone has changed for the worse" Beth whispered again. Daryl was about to speak but looked behind Beth's shoulder to find Carol walking into the cell block covered in blood.


	3. Chapter 3: Senses

_Thank you for the awsome reviews! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as the story is starting to expand more. And I just want to say before you start reading, sorry about Daryl and Carol, I know me too, (stupid Beth!) _

_Chapter 3: Senses_

* * *

"Carol?" Daryl past by Beth and looked at Carol who's arms seemed to be covered in blood you couldn't see her skin.

"Carol? You alright?" Daryl put his hands on Carol's arms not caring about if his hands got blood on them. He was going to kill Tyrese and nothing this time was going to stop him. Carol looked up to his worried face, she knew he wanted to know if she was okay before going to find Tyrese. Daryl moved his hands down her arms to her hands and moved them side to side to look scanning every detail of it.

"I'm okay, Daryl" Carol looked down about to cry. _She was crying? Nobody makes her cry without getting passed me! _Daryl thought and felt anger rush down his body it made him shiver.

"I'm going to fuckin' kick his head in the ground" Daryl said pushing Carol aside gently but she seemed to move back in his way as he looked down to her.

"Daryl. It's Maggie's blood" Carol said. Daryl was confused.

"What?"

"Maggie did it again" Carol said with sadness rubbing her hands together. Carol didn't have to explain exactly what Maggie did for Daryl to get the hint. Daryl sighed deeply.

"How? I took her knife away" Daryl then remembered the knife still in his back pants, he thought for a moment on how possible Maggie could have done it this time without any weapons.

"You will be surprised" Carol said walking past Daryl to her cell.

* * *

Maggie was sat on the floor that her and Glenn call bed. She was sat in the tower with her head faced down on her knees. She felt sick, not sick that Glenn was going through but that constant sick of feelings. She hadn't see Glenn in days and was wondering what she really would be like when he dies. She knew Glenn was more ill then the others where leading on, and she knew it would takes seconds for Glenn to turn. She heard the door open slowly and gently, but even then she refused to look up. Daryl stood a distance away from the young adult. She sighed.

"Go away" She didn't want to speak to him.

"Glenn told me to tell ya that he loves ya" Daryl was unsure on what he was doing.

This could make Maggie worse but then it could bring her hope. This was the situation that Daryl never really knew which way it was going; he now understands why he kept out of them. She flung her head up to look at Daryl. God, Daryl even thought for a minute she had the infection.

"I can't even remember his face" Maggie sobbed. She felt so ashamed she couldn't even remember every detail of Glenn.

Daryl knew she was acting like Glenn was already dead and had to snap her out of it. He wanted to tell her about Glenn taking the medicine but he knew this would make her worse and he could go against Glenn's wishes because Glenn was the one who wanted and knew how to protect Maggie anyways.

"Just think how amazin' it will be to see him. I can't tell ya what it would feel like to touch him because I never have and don't want to" Daryl joked that made Maggie chuckle.

"But think about his existence. His voice. And all those nights ya will have up here" Daryl winked and watched her smile curve up a little for the first time in ages.

"And just think of all those times ya have had together that made ya love him more. Damn even think about the bad times ya got through. But don't give up now. Ya got too far" Daryl was surprised this was coming out his mouth.

Was he going soft? Or was it because he was feeling love to towards someone special. Maggie nodded seeing senses.

"You're right" Maggie said adjusting her intense body language.

Maggie felt a new feeling form in her, an excited feeling of thinking of Glenn before he got infected and how he will come back to her and have their perfect wedding. Maggie watched Daryl back turn now that his job was done.

"You um, uh you should tell Carol how you feel about her" Maggie said before he opened the door. Daryl stopped and felt his legs turn jelly. Daryl knew Maggie knew how much he loves Carol; no matter what she did he would never let anything happen to her.

"Before it's too late" Maggie continued.

Daryl was out the door before he knew it to get out that conversation. Maggie was right, he should just tell Carol how he feels. It's been going on for to long now and you never know when you time is up. Daryl then planned to go and find Carol to tell her about how he feels, how he loves her so much that he wouldn't let a fly touch her. He went into the cell block to find nobody there, he then decided and walked to Carol cell to find her there sat on the edge of the bed. Carol felt his shadow and pulled herself up to face him.

"I had a word with her; I think she is seein' senses"

Carol nodded at the good news coming from Daryl. Carol was glad, that girl deserved to be happy.

"But I think she made me see senses too" Daryl continued and walked forward, he watched Carol face turn confused but amazed that he was this close to him.

"What do you mean?" Carol was confused very confused, she didn't know if Daryl coming to some sort of sense was a good thing or a bad thing that she should turn and walk away from. Daryl walked closer making Carol's eyes hurt from where she where looking up at him so much. Suddenly she read behind the lines and knew. She knew he was admitting. A smile formed on her face. She felt herself move closer and put her arm on the top of his shoulder not to sure either to go any further. Daryl smiled and Carol soon put wrapped both arms around his neck. Daryl quickly wrapped his arms around her waist pushing her closer to his chest. She started to raise as she stood on her tippy toes still being smaller then Daryl. Daryl started to move in for a kiss, he felt the wind from her breathing and Carol felt the warmness of his head moving closer to hers. Suddenly they both flinched and moved back from when they started when they hear a bang from the cell block entrance.

"Carol?" Beth shouted.

"I'm in here" Carol replied looking deeply into Daryl eyes.

"Oh good. Have you seen Judith's night clothes?" Beth said holding Judith and standing outside the cell.

Carol nodded and walked passed Daryl. Carol walked to the basket under the table and pushed her hand threw all the clothes to find Judith's. Carol passed it to Beth and felt Daryl existence behind her. Carol walked a few steps backwards until she bumped into Daryl chest and held his hand. Daryl then gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Thanks" Beth said and walked out the cell block quickly like she knew she interrupted something.

Before Carol could even turn around she heard more steps coming from the cell block entrance. They both let out small sighs before letting go. Daryl was annoyed that the moment he made confidence to tell Carol they had to be interrupted.

"Daryl! It's Maggie! I mean she has got the gun" Michonne said running in and then running back outside.

"Shit" Daryl whispered and ran outside with Carol.

They got outside the cell block to find Maggie at the bottom of the prison fence with a gun held to her head. Everyone from there original group where outside as they watched Rick slowly stepping towards Maggie.

"Maggie. You don't want to do this" Rick said slowly, taking baby steps that he didn't even move. Michonne then started to run to tell Glenn. Maggie eyes where then full of water and her constant heavy breathing was making her body unsteady.

"Oi" Tyrese shouted to Carol pointing his knife to her. Daryl pulled Carol behind him.

"This ain't the time!" Daryl tried to keep his voice steady, he knew any more stress would make Maggie opt out.

"It's never the time with you! Carol you should be dead" Tyrese started too shouted to Carol even if he could only see her head.

"No one wants you! No wonder you daughter died, for the best I would say" Tyrese continued. Daryl hears Carol sniff and he could feel his own anger filling up. He moved away from Carol and walked to Tyrese.

"Ya watch ya fuckin' mouth. I'm goanna deal with ya later!" Daryl shouted watching a Woodbury resident back Tyrese away and he let him.

Carol looked around. Carl, Beth with Judith, Daryl, Hershel who couldn't do a thing and Rick watch as Maggie's finger moved to the trigger.

* * *

"Glenn!" Michonne shouted as loud as she ever has before.

"Where is Maggie? I can see her now" Glenn said excitedly. Michonne gave him a double take at how much better he looked.

"She is pointing a gun to her head" Michonne said quickly it almost didn't make sense. But Glenn seemed to catch it and ran so fast, he knew she wouldn't hesitate.


	4. Chapter 4: Shame

_The reviews people are writing are amazing and are really inspiring for me to write more. I hope you like this chapter as the next chapter is going to be the last :'( and before you read, yayayaya, me too! __**(Contains swearing and violence)**_

_Chapter: 4 Shame_

* * *

"Maggie?" Rick said slowly from a distance with his hand out to be given the gun.

Maggie didn't listen. She kept her eyes on the prison building still feeling the point of the cold gun rested on the side of her head. Her arm started to hurt from keeping it there so long.

"Slow and steady, give me the gun" Rick continued slowly, everyone watched not wanting to move to make a distraction.

Daryl stood behind Carol. Daryl could feel her body tense and her slight sobs from Tyrese. Daryl thought he gotten to senses with Maggie, that she finally understood why she had a reason for living. But for some reason they all knew this was it for Maggie. Suddenly everyone turned there shaken body half way as there where sudden loud footsteps and loud breathing coming from behind them.

"Maggie" Glenn ran past the group and left a distance from him and Maggie.

He didn't want to get to close as she could pull the trigger any moment. Glenn suddenly felt guilt wash over him, he was the one person to protect her, the one person to be there for her and he wasn't. Daryl felt a small smile form on his face. He knew Glenn would stop her, he was the one only who would.

"I'm better now" Glenn explained to her. Maggie's eyes moved to him.

She was unsure if he was lying just to stop her or that he really was better. Maggie didn't want to miss this chance just for the group to take Glenn away from her again. But if felt so right to Maggie, like a good gut feeling hit her. Glenn wasn't lying; she knew that because he would never lie to her.

"Glenn" Maggie said dropping the gun making everyone body flinched. Maggie then felt her legs start to run towards the guy she has been dying to see.

"Glenn" Maggie cried and screamed that her voice was undesirable. Glenn started to run and they both met in the middle. Maggie jumped and swung her legs around his hips and held her arms tightly around his neck. She hid her face in his shoulder, smelling his sent deeply. Glenn held her up with one hand on her back and the other just below her lower stomach.

"Don't you ever do that again, Okay?" Glenn shaked her little and he felt her head nod in his shoulder.

Everyone smiled at how emotional and amazing it was to watch. Maggie and Glenn had something that was so rare and now even impossible now that more then half the world's population has turned into walkers. Daryl looked to Carol to find her silently sobbing. Carol was happy for them both, but it made her wonder what it would have been like if they really found Sophia alive. She knew Tyrese was right; Carol was a bad mother leaving her on the highway to wonder around that day. After a couple of minutes people started to go away and leave Glenn and Maggie to it. Carol walked into her cell. She wanted to be alone. She fell effortlessly on the bed and placed her what felt like a heavy head onto the horrible pillow facing the wall.

"You're not thinkin' about what Tyrese said, are ya?" Daryl asked like he read Carol thoughts. She flinched at his unknown existence.

"I don't want to talk right now" Carol honestly admitted but then she sighed at the feel of the bed move from where Daryl sat on the edge. She didn't move.

"Ya are aren't ya?"

Carol ignored him. She has not spoke about Sophia since the day they buried her. She finds it hard to think about her never mind talk about her. It's like a walker has chewed a huge hole in her heart that can never be filled. She never shown these feeling though and others have kept that situation way down the line of any conversation.

"Carol?" Daryl asked after the long pause.

"He's right about Sophia and no one wanting me" Carol whispered enough for just Daryl to hear.

"No. Don't you fuckin' listen to him. I have not protected ya for ya to listen to twats like him" Daryl said leaning over Carol body but not touching to see her face. She pushed herself up and crossed her legs while looking at Daryl moving back.

"I should have not let her wonder around on that highway" Carol looked away. She couldn't look at him from shame.

"No it wasn't ya fault" Daryl said. Daryl knew Carol had been blaming herself but she needed to except and think about all the amazing times Sophia and her had except Ed and before the walkers.

"And I want you" Daryl tried again to tell her in his own way that he loves her but to also change the conversation. Carol looked up. She knew this code and didn't want to miss it like the other one earlier.

"I'm not lettin' ya go alone. No ya, no me" Daryl said remembering the words he said to Rick about Merle a year ago.

Carol then felt butterflies in her stomach as Daryl leaned down with his soft gentle lips planted a sensual kiss on Carol's mouth. Daryl didn't know what he was doing, his body was tensed up. He parted from her and felt more confidence build up in him when Carol smiled. Carol returned the kiss but with more passion. She wanted to show him how she felt too. Daryl parted his lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth and massaged it with hers. Suddenly Daryl moved Carol body under his never parting away.

* * *

Carol was the only one in the cell block cleaning but she was smiling as she was rethinking about earlier with Daryl. She felt amazing like Daryl actually wanted her more then Ed ever did. She then heard footsteps enter the block. She turned around hoping it was Daryl coming back like he promised after he took down the remaining of the walkers. But it was Tyrese. He stopped and watches her like a rat. Carol smile dropped and her happiness all fell of her and turned into worry. He held his knife out and pointed it to Carol.

"What a shame nobody's here" He chuckled and walked up to Carol. Carol walked back hitting her back on the table. She wanted to run, to scream but she seemed to have lost her voice and her bones seem to be stiff. Suddenly Carol's pain was intense and searing. She grabbed at her side, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. The blood dripped through her fingers and ran down her hands. She watched as Tyrese smiled stepping back holding the bloody knife. Carol blinked trying to believe what Tyrese just did.

"I haven't finished with you yet" Tyrese said. All Carol could see was a blur of Tyrese walking towards her again.

* * *

"You can go in the cell block and get some rest now" Rick said to Daryl.

"Well, I need all the rest I can get before me and Carol leave" Daryl shot back and walked towards the cell block. He couldn't wait any longer to see Carol.


	5. Chapter 5: You're my Badass

_Thank you for the awsome reviews, they really make my day. This is the last chapter and I really hope you think it is good! (Contains swearing and Violence) _

_Chapter 5: You're my Badass_

* * *

Carol felt her breathing slower as she watched Tyrese walk towards her again.

"I would have used my gun, but it's a pity they are just too loud" He picked Carol up and leaned her against the wall, making her cry in pain.

"You killed Karen and David" Tyrese quietly threatened. He wouldn't let her get away with this; he wanted his revenge, his justice on Karen and David.

"They where infected" Carol managed to say. Carol felt sadness build up in her body.

"They where living people" Tyrese spat at her.

"People don't really live anymore. It's called surviving" Carol felt a tear run down her face; she wanted Daryl, the only man she really felt safe with.

Tyrese anger started to rise and pushed slowly the cold knife into Carol's stomach next to the one he did earlier. She winced and bit her lip at trying to scream. Before the knife got any further into her stomach, Carol watched Tyrese's body yank back and hit the floor.

"What ya think ya doing, huh?" Daryl sat on top of Tyrese's body and swung his crossbow from his upper body and aimed it at Tyrese head.

Carol fell to the floor and looked at the knife sticking out of her stomach. She moved forward to try and pull it out but she cried in pain as her back hit the wall again. Daryl looked over to Carol and seen her small body shivering as a knife stuck out of her stomach. Daryl's eyes went down to the huge pool of blood, he could see she was in pain and he needed to take that knife out her stomach as she was too weak herself.

"After I have killed ya, I might feed ya to the hungry walkers" Daryl threatened and watched as Tyrese tried to wiggle out but Daryl was just too strong. He curved his finger to too shoot but before he could he felt cold hands on his shoulders pull him off.

"Daryl. Stop!" Rick shouted and pushed him away. Daryl was straight on his feet as he tried to lash at Tyrese now standing body again but was stopped by Rick. The rest of the group ran in. Hershel was straight to Carol and was about to pull the knife.

"No!" Carol moved away from him.

"I need to pull it out" Hershel said getting bandages out his bag.

"It hurts too much"

"I need to get it out before you lose anymore blood" Hershel ordered again and watched as Carol shook her head.

Michonne and Glenn helped Rick push Daryl away as he kept going for Tyrese.

"He fuckin' stabbed her!" Daryl wanted him dead that instant; anyone that lays a figure on Carol is going to find it hard to pass him without a bruise.

Daryl managed to pass them and pushed Tyrese on the floor but then got pushed away again.

"I am goin' to kill ya" Daryl throat started to hurt, moving every bone in his body to pass Michonne, Glenn and Rick.

Maggie watched. Her hearing faded until she couldn't hear anything at all. She watched Daryl's mouth move but no sound seemed to come out. She looked down at the knife she was holding. She looked at the knife to see her reflection but nothing was there. She lost grip of it and it fell to the floor in slow motion. She heard her heart beat faster as she couldn't breathe. She pulled the gun out her pants outline and walked forward to Tyrese. She was surprised nobody noticed. She raised her arm with the gun aiming at Tyrese head. She didn't want this fighting anymore. She loved Carol; she was like a second mom to her. Maggie didn't want Carol to die or even lean like Rick ordered. Tyrese did this to Carol and she wanted revenge on it. She pulled the trigger making her hand throb. She finally heard the bang and her hearing went back to normal and Tyrese body led there not moving.

"Maggie?" Glenn said to in shock to move to her. She looked up and looked around the group shocked faces as they couldn't keep there eyes away from her.

"Good shot" Daryl finally said pushing Rick off him.

"What you going to do Rick? Send me packing with Carol" Maggie said not caring if he really did. She finally walked out the cell block wanting some air. Rick started to walk after her until Glenn stood in his way.

"Glenn, she just sho–" Glenn stopped Rick from talking.

"It's fine that she shot him. In fact, I would have happily done it for her" Glenn was shocked Maggie really did shot him. He just wished he did it himself. Rick looked away from Glenn.

"Look at me" Glenn raised his voice while the others watched Rick look back at the angry man.

"Maggie is my first priority. She is the one that I am going to protect. And I am not going to do the exact same thing you did to Lori, Rick!" Glenn looked at Rick face as it turned at the word Lori. Glenn didn't care if he got Lori involved and was ready to beat him because it's true.

"The Woodbury people should have never come. Shit, even your son said it" Glenn was shouting now as he remembered the words Carl said about the Woodbury people. Glenn hated it. He hated that the Woodbury people have caused so much trouble.

"I don't want you anywhere near Maggie until I say it's okay" Glenn said lowering his voice and stepping closer to Rick. Rick nodded at the young guy; he knew he was only looking out for the one he loved the most. Glenn walked into Maggie direction. He looked around the yard and found Maggie's small body sat around the long grass by Rick's little pig-pen. He walked up to Maggie and fell to the floor. Maggie felt legs bridge between her and felt arms wrap around her stomach. She smiled a little at know who it was. She felt his warm mouth kiss her neck.

"I would have done it for you" Glenn said from behind her, his warmth comforted her somehow but she still managed to silently cry.

"You still love me, don't you?" She worried for his answer but she forced herself to stay to hear.

"What?" Glenn twisted her body around to face him. Her legs then wrapped around his hips as he pushed her onto his crossed legs. He couldn't believe she just asked him if he still loves her. Maggie snuggled into Glenn not quiet showing her whole face.

"I don't think I could ever stop loving you" Glenn said resting his forehead to hers. Maggie still didn't look too convinced.

"Maggie, I love you. I love you more then this world" Glenn smiled at her quiet chuckle but her face went back to looking scared and sad.

"The worst part was I just killed him without even thinking"

Glenn knew she was right in her own way. But he couldn't let her think it was true. He didn't want Maggie to be haunted with Tyrese ghost for the rest of her life.

"He has been asking for it for weeks" Glenn said not lying but not quiet being honest.

"I love you, walker bait" Maggie said with a cheeky smile but she hid half her face.

"I love you more" Glenn said pushing her hair away. He leaned forward and in an instant his lips where on Maggie's. Maggie felt Glenn's lips, they where so soft and smooth. Perfect to her. Glenn moved his lips around in circles and there breathing was deep and loud in each others ears.

* * *

"Ya are goin' to have to let Hershel" Daryl said holding onto Carol hand hard, still in the same place Tyrese attacked her. She refused to have the knife taken out and Daryl knew how much it hurt remembering the bow in his side stomach that day when he found Sophia doll.

"No" Carol whispered to Daryl, and then he looked to Hershel who shook his head. Daryl knew she was loosing a lot of blood.

"For me" Daryl hated begging but it might be the only way around this. Carol looked at him still not to happy about the idea. But the Daryl came up with an idea and moved closer to Carol.

"Ya rest ya head on my shoulder, while Hershel gets the damn thin' out" Daryl watched Carol nod at the idea. Daryl moved her closer carefully and Carol hid her face into Daryl's shoulder, he then gave a small nod to Hershel when she was ready.

Hershel put his hand on the knife and made sure he tried to pull it out in a way it would make less pain to Carol. Daryl felt Carol's body tense up and her grip started to tighten on him.

"Who is goanna flirt with me now?" Daryl asked Carol and he felt her laugh.

"Don't move" Hershel said consternating.

"Yeah, ya not meant to laugh at that. I'm being serious" Daryl joked and it made Carol burst out laughing but quickly she screamed into Daryl shoulder at the pain.

"It's out" Hershel positively said.

* * *

After Hershel bandaged Carol up, she wanted to go out for some fresh air. Daryl wasn't too keen but helped her anyway. She looked out the yard to find Maggie and Glenn standing up talking. She turned to Daryl who held her up more then she did herself Carol wrapped her arms around Daryl neck, she felt him wrap his arms around her waist still lifting her up a bit. And then he kissed Carol. It felt like magic to them both, the way his lips connected with hers. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside Carol changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, Carol and Daryl where content to feel the other breath come and go. Carol parted away still holding onto him fearing she will fall at the pain of her wound.

"You could have flirted with Michonne" Carol giggled at Daryl crunch up face

"Or Maggie" Carol continued waiting for Daryl funny face again.

"Glenn would probably ram my ass in the ground" Daryl said remembering what he said to Rick earlier. Carol laughed.

"But there is this one girl" Daryl said teasing Carol.

"Oh" Carol said acting upset.

"Yep. She a hard piece of work, but worth all of it" Daryl smiled at the way Carol scoffed.

"She is also beautiful as fuck" Daryl said leaning into a smiling Carol.

"You're cute" Carol whispered. Wanting to finish there little game but still wanting to tease him.

"Cute?" Daryl hated being called cute. He just didn't understand why girl call and think everything is cute, but his thoughts stopped their when he worked out she was teasing.

"Okay. You're my badass" Carol smiled knowing he would prefer that reply. Daryl chuckled and nodded his head slightly once.

"Let's go in. Ya need rest" Daryl ordered. It was like he could read Carol because all of a sudden she was feeling really tired.

Carol looked over to Maggie and Glenn before she went in. They still hadn't left there touched and Carol knew they wouldn't be in a long time. Maggie looked over to them like she knew Carol was looking. Carol smiled at the young girl; remember everything to the time Glenn got infected and to the end when she killed Tyrese. She was strong and Carol knew that, Maggie was the one who helped Daryl and Carol to become the two people who went into one, she was the person who made them both realized they couldn't live without each other. Daryl and Carol loved each other more everyday because of that one girl who helped Daryl that one day on the tower. Carol was so thankful that there was nothing she could do to repay Maggie. But she knew that as long as Maggie had Glenn she would be happy. And sometimes happiness is better then anything else in the world. Maggie leaned forward into Glenn chest and winked to Carol while smiling.

* * *

_I want to say a big thank you to adelicateflower08, vickih, tracys dream, kawinki, Daryl'sVixon, DarylDixon'sLover, Dixonrocks , TheWalkingGlee, who have been review since the process of me writing this! Please check out my other Fanfictions on my profile because it really means a lot ;) _

_Marvella.M _


End file.
